El martirio del Príncipe Mestizo
by Yespy
Summary: Severus Snape en las últimas horas de Lily y James Potter.


- No debes actuar, Severus, tienes que mantenerte al margen. – le dijo Albus. Volvían a estar en el despacho del director de Hogwarts hablando como años atrás, de nuevo el tema era Lily Evans.

- Va tras ellos, Albus, los matará… ¡Va a matarla! – contestó Severus con furia y dolor en su voz. Tragó saliva reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. – Tiene que haber alguna forma, algún modo de salvarla… Tiene que haberlo…

- Es tarde, Severus. Nadie esperaba que él llegase a averiguar su paradero, no había razón para pensar que Sirius traicionaría a sus mejores amigos. – El director puso una mano sobre el hombro de Snape.

- No, pero… Es todo culpa mía, si muere será mi culpa… Yo le hablé sobre la profecía y me escuchó. – El rostro de Snape pareció iluminarse por una idea - ¿Y si yo fuese a hablar con él? Quizás si le explico… Quizás me escuche otra vez.

- Lo único que conseguirás así es que te mate, Severus, no podemos permitirnos perder a alguien como tú. Estás haciendo un trabajo excelente. Estoy seguro de que no harás nada que nos ponga en peligro, Severus, ella no querría que antepusieses su seguridad a la del resto de gente. Ni a la tuya propia. – el gesto severo del director fue tajante y Severus no pudo hacer otra cosa que darse la vuelta e irse del despacho. Pese a que le gustaría salvarla sabía que el director tenía razón, no había forma de hacer que el Señor Tenebroso cambiase de opinión. Iba a matarla a ella y a su marido, iba a matar al crío. Si él intentase ponerse entre ellos, también acabaría muerto.

Severus volvió a su despacho. Estaba frustrado, quería hacer algo por ella, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Pagó su frustración con algunos de los objetos que había en el despacho, lanzándolos contra el suelo y haciéndolos añicos. Se sentó en la mesa y suspiró, Lily Evans se iría para siempre.

El antebrazo izquierdo comenzó a arderle. Se levantó la manga para ver cómo la marca parecía activa, sabía a dónde tenía que ir, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Volvió corriendo al despacho de Dumbledore, tenía que avisarle… Seguro que él era capaz de pararle.

Ya no estaba, no obtuvo respuesta cuando llamó a la puerta del despacho. Maldijo para sí mismo y se quedó con la frente pegada a la puerta durante unos instantes. ¿A dónde había ido en un momento como éste? Supuestamente tenía que proteger a los Potter, lo había prometido, pero no estaba… Había preferido irse en un momento como éste.

La marca dejó de arder, lo que significaba que todo había terminado. Snape no quería creérselo, tenía que verlo con sus propios ojos. Sabía dónde estaba la casa, por lo que apareció frente a ella. Estaba destrozada, la mitad del tejado ya no existía y el ambiente olía a muerte. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago conforme se acercaba a la puerta de aquella casa. Empujó la puerta, que estaba medio destrozada, y vio el cadáver de James Potter sobre el suelo.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas por el pasillo de la casa hasta que llegó a la habitación del niño. Antes incluso de llegar vio el rojo pelo de la mujer sobre el suelo y las lágrimas escaparon sin control de los ojos de Snape. No vio nada más, no pudo ver nada más, ni siquiera vio que el niño aún seguía vivo, ni siquiera pensó en lo que eso podría significar. Se agachó en el suelo y acarició el frío rostro de Lily Evans, que descansaba sobre el suelo. ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto? ¿Por qué tenía que morir alguien tan inocente y magnífico como Lily Evans? Y por su culpa, dijeran lo que dijeran nadie le quitaría de la cabeza que era culpa suya la muerte de Lily.

El sonido de una moto le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era, sin ninguna duda, el sonido de la motocicleta voladora de Sirius Black, el traidor. ¿Acaso volvía para cerciorarse de que todo había ido bien y de que ahora los que, supuestamente, eran sus amigos estaban muertos? Snape tuvo que reprimirse el matarle ahí mismo, no podía verle ahí, por lo que se fue apareciendo de nuevo en Hogsmeade, junto a la entrada a Hogwarts. Ahí le esperaba Dumbledore.

- ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Podrías haberla salvado! – dijo señalándole con el dedo índice.

- No se podía hacer nada por ellos, Severus, ¿es verdad que el niño está vivo? – preguntó.

- ¿Qué? No lo sé, no vi… - se quedó pensativo y recordó escuchar un llanto, miró a Albus con los ojos entrecerrados. - ¿Cómo es posible? – lanzó la pregunta al aire, no esperaba respuesta.

- Tengo que irme – y antes de que Snape pudiese decir nada, Albus ya había desaparecido.


End file.
